


Hunting for a Partner

by fangirlingtodeath513



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Cunnilingus, Hunter Dean Winchester, Leather Jackets, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Rimming, Top Benny Lafitte, Vampire Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Benny stumbles across a pretty guy at one of his local dive bars. He might be a bit more than Benny had bargained for.





	Hunting for a Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D This is the first fic I've written that's solely Dean/Benny and I'm really happy with the way it turned out! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This was written for the All Ships Creation Challenge over on tumblr, and my prompt was 'favorite Dean/Benny quote'. I'll let you spot what it was ;)

It’s been a while since Benny’s actually been out to a bar. Andrea’s busy tonight, though, and Benny’s craving the feeling of someone underneath him. That’s what pushes him out of his apartment and down to the bar.

It’s crowded. He should’ve expected it, what with it being Saturday night. There are still spots at the bar, so he settles onto a stool next to a pretty guy with light brown hair and ridiculously plush lips. The guy glances at Benny as he takes a sip of his beer.

“Evenin’, brother. I take your friend’s chair?”

The man smirks. “My friends ain’t here, seat’s yours. I’m Dean.”

Benny hums and extends a hand, which Dean shakes. “Benny, nice to meet ya. Visiting, or do you live here?”

Dean sets his beer down. “Just passin’ through. Never been to New Orleans, figured I’d swing through.”

Benny thanks the bartender as he sets a glass of whiskey on the bar in front of him, taking a sip before returning to the conversation. “Where ya headed, then? If you’re just passin’ through.”

Dean smiles. “Goin’ to see my brother out in California. He’s at Stanford, but he still has a week of finals left, so I thought I’d make a road trip out of it.”

Benny whistles. “Stanford, eh? Must be one smart kid.”

Dean beams, thumb absently brushing along the length of his glass. “He’s brilliant. Pre-law. He’ll be a kickass lawyer.”

Benny smiles. Dean’s cute talking about his brother, absolutely glowing with pride. Benny’s not entirely sure an advance will be welcome, but he shuffles his chair closer anyway. It’s been a while since he’s had a guy underneath him, and Dean’s got him practically drooling. Dean doesn’t move away, which is a good sign. Benny takes a sip of his whiskey, turning to face Dean. Might as well be as forward as possible.

“Where you stayin’ tonight?”

Dean raises an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. “I was just gonna get a cheap motel room, but if you’re offering…”

Benny chuckles, finishing his drink. “I am. You interested?”

“Fuck yes,” Dean breathes, finishing his beer and dropping a few bills on the bar. Benny follows suit, barely containing a groan when Dean tugs on a tight black leather jacket. He follows Dean outside, raising an eyebrow when the man stops abruptly. “I gotta call my brother real quick, I’ll just meet you back here, yeah?”

Benny nods, watching Dean disappear around the side of the building. Weird way to get away from the situation, but Benny decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. He waits around for a few minutes but Dean doesn’t return, so Benny makes his way around the building, stopping in his tracks as he sees Dean tucking a machete into its sheath. In front of him, a decapitated vampire lays on the ground. 

“You’re a hunter?” Benny asks, frowning.

Dean whips around to face him, hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the machete. “How do you know about hunters?”

Benny scoffs. “Your kind don’t exactly like my kind. Obviously.” He gestures toward the body on the ground, letting his own fangs descend. 

He just barely ducks out of the way as Dean swings the machete at him. 

“Whoa, cher, hang on now, we ain’t gotta do that.”

Dean scoffs. “You’re a vampire.”

“I don’t eat people. I live off blood bags, have for decades now.”

“Right, like I’m just gonna believe you.”

Benny rolls his eyes, inclining his head toward the parking lot. “Let me prove it, then.”

Dean gestures toward the parking lot with his machete, so Benny leads the way to his car. He pops the trunk, waving a hand toward the cooler he keeps there. “See? Blood bags.”

Dean eyes him for a moment before popping the lid off the cooler. “When was the last time you attacked someone?”

Benny shrugs. “Been a while. Haven’t had fresh blood in… decades, if not a century.”

Dean narrows his eyes at him. “How do you get the blood bags?”

“Got a friend that works at a blood bank, they never notice a few going missing.”

Dean watches him cautiously for a few moments before dropping the machete back in its sheath. “Only decades?”

Benny smirks. “I know it’s hard to believe, but I haven’t always been this cute and cuddly.”

Dean blinks at him for a second before cracking a smile, ducking his head to hide it. “Fair enough. Why’re you in New Orleans?”

Benny hums, leaning against his car. “Grew up here, people are real nice. Seemed like a good place to settle down, for the time bein’.”

Dean crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry about all that. I’ve been tracking that vamp for a few weeks now, he was always gone when I caught up.”

Benny waves a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s get rid of him and continue with our plans. If you’re still interested?”

Dean chuckles. “Long as you don’t eat me, I’m down.”

Benny smirks, closing the trunk. “Well, I can’t guarantee that, but I promise not to drink ya.”

Dean rolls his eyes but a blush creeps up his neck, so Benny grins and waves a hand back toward the alley. “Shall we?”

The body’s easy enough to dispose of—it’s a dumpy dive bar with no security cameras, meaning they don’t have to worry about being seen—so they drag it into the nearby woods and bury it.

They barely make it to Benny’s apartment before Dean’s on him, all warm hands and plush lips. Benny grunts, wrapping an arm around the hunter’s waist and hauling him into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind them. They leave a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom, hands wandering as they reveal more and more skin.

By the time they reach the bed, Benny’s rock hard and panting. Dean doesn’t seem to be in a much better state. He shoves Benny down onto the bed, gracefully straddling his lap. “You got lube?”

Benny manages to point to the bedside table where a bottle rests, so Dean leaves over and grabs it.

“How do you want to do this? I’m _ dying _ to taste you,” Dean gasps out, grinding their erections together.

Benny groans, one hand like a vice on Dean’s hip. “Flip around, I want a taste too.”

Dean smirks, rearranging himself until his cock is hanging hard and heavy above Benny’s mouth. Benny waits until Dean’s started swallowing his cock down to sit up and get to what he really wants. Dean doesn’t seem to notice the movement, tongue lapping at the head of Benny’s cock. Benny smirks, spreading Dean’s asscheeks to flatten his tongue over Dean’s hole. The action has Dean gasping and pushing back against Benny’s hands and tongue, much to Benny’s delight. 

While Dean blows him, Benny takes his time getting Dean wet and loose with a combination of tongue and fingers. He can feel Dean’s cock dripping precum onto his chest, another indicator of how much Dean’s enjoying himself. Although, Benny supposes the loud moans around his cock should have clued him in.

After a while, Dean pulls off with a groan. “Benny, _ fuck _, want you in me…”

Benny smirks, smacking Dean’s ass lightly. “Well then turn around and sit on my cock.”

Dean shivers, picking up the bottle of lube as he shuffles around, situating himself above Benny’s cock. He smirks at Benny as he drizzles lube down the length of his cock, stroking him slowly to spread it out. Benny watches with lust-filled eyes as Dean grips the base of his cock and sinks down onto it in one lithe, fluid motion, groaning as Benny fills him.

“Fuck, been so long…” Dean gasps out, wiping his hand off on his discarded boxers before settling both hands on Benny’s chest. 

Benny smirks. “Since you’ve been fucked by a vampire?”

Dean snorts, grinding his hips down. “Never been fucked by a vampire before, actually. Been a while since I’ve been fucked in general.”

“Well, I’m glad we could rectify that,” Benny grunts, hands gripping Dean’s hips tightly as Dean starts to bounce on his cock.

Dean smirks, fingernails digging into Benny’s chest as he rocks his hips down. Benny sits up, tugging Dean into a rough kiss that’s all heat. Dean groans against his lips, gasping as Benny tangles a hand in his hair.

Dean’s beautiful like this, all lean muscles and flushed skin. Benny takes a moment to drink in the sight before meeting Dean’s every movement, fingertips digging into Dean’s hips.

They don’t last very long, though Benny can’t find it in himself to be disappointed about it. Dean comes first, spilling onto Benny’s stomach, and Benny’s not too far behind, digging his nails into Dean’s hips as he grinds up roughly, coming inside him. Dean sits back on Benny’s thighs, chest heaving as he catches his breath. Benny lets go of his hips, groaning softly as the tangy smell of fresh blood floats through the air. He glances at Dean’s hips, wincing as he sees the small cuts from his nails there. Benny opens his mouth to apologize, quickly snapping it shut when he feels his fangs descend.

Dean raises an eyebrow at him. “You good?”

Benny nods, nose twitching as the smell gets stronger. “Fine, yeah,” he grits out, groaning breathily as Dean climbs off him. 

“What’s up with the teeth, dude? You promised you weren’t gonna drink me,” Dean teases, flopping onto the bed next to him.

Benny takes a breath through his mouth, relieved when his fangs retract. “I ain’t gonna drink you.” He motions toward the tiny cuts on Dean’s hips. “Involuntary reaction.”

Dean smirks. “Well, next time, don’t make me bleed.”

Benny raises an eyebrow. “Next time?”

Dean flushes a beautiful shade of pink, clearing his throat. “Uh, I mean, if—” 

“Relax, cher, I ain’t opposed to doin’ this again. Ain’t you headin’ to California, though?”

Dean stifles a yawn, nodding. “For a week, then I’m back on my own.”

Benny smirks. “Hunting?”

“If I find something,” he answers with a shrug. 

Benny raises an eyebrow. “I’ve got a life here. Steady blood supply. A job. Don’t really wanna give all that up.”

Dean smirks, crossing his arms over his own stomach. “Not askin’ you to, man. Just sayin’, I have a car, and I do know how to get back to New Orleans. If that’s what you want.”

Benny chuckles, leaning over to pull Dean into a gentle kiss. “Why don’t you go see your brother and then come on back. We can figure everything out after that.”

Dean hums, kissing him again. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Benny smirks, sliding a hand down to grab Dean’s ass. “Stay the night?”

Grinning, Dean tugs Benny on top of him, biting his neck gently. “Only because you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find **this fic** on [Tumblr]() and [Pillowfort]()  
  
Find **me** on [Tumblr](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fangirlingtodeath513)  
  
**Please don’t post my works anywhere without my permission.**


End file.
